


Just Another Sacrifice

by xxsnailxx



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, because Jin undoubtedly knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsnailxx/pseuds/xxsnailxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Shuuji's sister had been necessary... in Jin's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be totally jossed if the manga ever covers this, because Jin isn't that horrible a person... Hopefully.

Shuuji's cries for help were, more or less, blocked out by the chaos of the battlefield. That didn't matter. Jin already knew what he was saying. Would say.

And Jin could only watch on, helplessly guilty and satisfied at the same time. Nothing he could do now would change anything — thank goodness. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from running to the girl's rescue, otherwise. Not with him already knowing Shuuji so much better than he should, and knowing the effects it would have on the poor kid.

But it was precisely because of the effects that Jin knew he should let the girl die. Shuuji would be an extremely valuable asset to the Border in the future. It had been for the same reason that he had let Mogami-san sacrifice himself.

For someone like Jin, who could see the future, the world was like a large chess board, and sacrifices had to be made, both to improve the strength of the other pieces and to add more fighting pieces to the board. Mogami-san had died for the former, Shuuji's sister for the latter.

And now that she really was dead, there was no way Jin would let it be in vain. He had to stop himself from feeling guilty. From _feelings_ altogether. He had done this before.

He stepped forward and helped Shuuji up. "What's your name?"

He didn't need to hear the answer, but he waited, anyway.

"... Miwa." Then, as though remembering his sister, he corrected himself, "Miwa Shuuji."

"I see. It's Shuuji, right? You—" Jin stopped himself just in time. Asking Shuuji to join the Border now would be pointless and suspicious. In a few days, he would come knocking on their front door with his best friend, begging to be let in. This could wait. "Your sister is beyond saving. You need to evacuate, now. Just follow the crowds, you'll be fine."

Now, as he watched Shuuji dragging his feet depressedly after the crowds and looking as if he wanted to take his sister with him, Jin could only hope that he had done enough, and that Shuuji's revenge-bent rage would awaken.

Shuuji stopped mid-step and turned around, as Jin had anticipated. "... Can I ask for your name?"

A sad smile threatened to show on Jin's face, because he knew he had succeeded. Because he knew he had condemned an innocent boy to hunt Neighbours pointlessly for the rest of his life. Because he knew that Shuuji would never realise that the Neighbours weren't to blame for his sister's death. And because his success gave him a bitter satisfaction that didn't seem to bring happiness with it.

For the sake of the Border, no sacrifice was too much to make. No matter how many times he would have to taste this kind of bitter satisfaction in the future.

Jin reminded himself that it only hurt because he knew what he was giving up — his own sense of justice, his humanness and his future of having to keep his guilt to himself for the rest of his life. So, if Shuuji didn't notice how much was being — would be — taken from him, it would be better for everyone.

Besides, pondering on all this right now was useless. He had made up his mind a long time ago. He had accepted all these sacrifices. If Shuuji wouldn't feel the pain because he wouldn't know just how much he was sacrificing — and that he, himself, was a sacrifice — Jin would take the pain for him.

It was all that simple.

"It's Jin. Jin Yuuichi."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for portraying Jin in such a horrible manner here...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to help me improve. :)


End file.
